Energetic compositions such as those used as explosives and propellants present a well-recognized problem when it becomes necessary to dispose of such materials as waste. Waste occurs for example as the result of the regraining of rocket motors, and in similar situations with similar materials for a variety of reasons. Early methods of disposal of these compositions involved deep water or ocean dumping, which is now prohibited by law. One method in current use is open-pit burning, although a continuing concern with open-pit burning is the risk of ground water and air pollution. As a result, each use of this method requires a special exemption from regulatory authorities. The alternative of incinerator burning offers certain advantages, but the scrubbers used to control emissions from incinerators produce liquid waste which has its own disposal problems. A variety of other alternatives have been investigated, including such methods as binder solvolysis, wet air oxidation, supercritical fluid extraction and/or oxidation, electrolysis and biodegradation.
Controlled burning in a closed system is potentially both cost-effective and environmentally safe. Castable and extrudable compositions for this purpose have been disclosed, as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,777, issued May 18, 1993, which compositions include oils as suspending media. The present invention avoids the use of oils and thereby provides a further advantage in handling and burning, as well as in the cost of materials.